1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective devices and more particularly to devices for protecting the mouth region of a person while drinking from a liquid container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices have been known in the prior art for protecting a person while drinking. Some of these devices were known as moustache guards or protective devices and were popular during the turn of this century due to the popularity of moustaches. Thereafter, moustaches became less popular and accordingly many of these devices were forgotton and seldom seen or used.
In recent years, moustaches have again become popular and again a need arises for a protective device for protecting the moustache of a person while drinking. Other persons object to the contact of ice while drinking. Accordingly, there is a present need in the art for a protective device for use with a drinking container.
Unfortunately, the design, construction and manufacture of the moustache guard that was popular during the turn of the century are no longer feasible today. Most of these devices were overly complex, expensive and were not at all suitable for disposable use.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the protective art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective device for use with a drinking container made of an integral plastic structure with tabs extending from opposed sides of a shield and resilient means established relative to the shield for resiliently grasping the outer circumference of the drinking container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective device for use with a drinking container wherein the resilient means includes a first and a second arm being resilient within limited excursions of deformation while simutaneously being deformable when subjected to excursions beyond the limited excursions for adjusting the first and second arms for grasping various sizes of containers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective device for use with a drinking container wherein the device is a portion of a complete cover of a liquid container with means such as perforations or a weakening in the material of the complete cover defining the device from the remainder of the complete cover.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective device for use with a drinking container including a cartridge for introducing a substance into the control liquid flow from the drinking container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective device for use with a drinking container which may be formed of a single molded plastic material at a low cost making the device a deposable item.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective device for use with a drinking container wherein the protective device is suitable for receiving a trademark whereby the device may be used as an advertising medium.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.